choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Blades of Light and Shadow Miscellaneous Characters
Blades of Light and Shadow Chapter 1 'Xaius' Two thousand years ago, elven king Xaius and his people fought a war against the shadow forces. 'Shadow Gargoyle' Before the shadow gargoyle can attack, Ellara blasts it into nothingness. 'Ellara' Ellara is a battlemage and Xaius' second-in-command. She reports that the enemy is many but weak, and they are driving them back. 'Dreadlord' However, before they can celebrate, the Dreadlord appears. As the story was told by Kade two thousand years later, the Dreadlord attacked and destroyed the great elven empire. 'Bartender' He is the bartender at the Dancing Pig Tavern, and he tells Kade they've been hearing this story for years. His character model resembles Damon Fierro from The Royal Masquerade. 'Town Constable Angus' When you bump into a stranger, Angus is the one to tell you his name. When he, Grenn, and Mal leave, you become upset that Mal called you a "kit" and you complain to Kade that you're better than Angus, who is a drunk. At the end of the chapter, you and your party find his body at the temple. His character model resembles Gabriel Amarne from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Grenn' Grenn is Angus' apprentice. She pipes in that Mal is a world-famous adventurer. At the end of the chapter, you and your party find her body at the temple. Her character model resembles Kailani Keawe from The Crown & The Flame series. 'Vendor' If you choose to visit the night market, you get to use your chosen Diplomacy skill on her. 'Blacksmith' If you choose to visit the blacksmith, you get to check out the item of which you've chosen your skillset for. 'Scholar Vash Vallerin' Scholar Vash is a High Priest of the Light and Nia's mentor. After being struck by Duke Erthax, he is poisoned. In his last moments, he tells you what you and your party must do and asks that you protect Nia. 'Owlbear' You get to fight one to help Nia and Scholar Vash. You can use the Beastmaster skill on it. 'Kromp' If you go to retrieve Nia's bracelet in the premium scene, you'll encounter these. They're nasty little critters, crawling around hoarding shiny things for their burrows. The females are venomous. Chapter 2 'Thugs' A group of criminals who murdered Constable Angus and Grenn and took Mal as a hostage to force him to solve a puzzle at the Temple of Ellara which contained an Onyx Shard. They are killed when Mal deliberately sets off one of the traps. 'Vorglin' A creature that feeds off of fear. You encounter it if you decide to explore the Temple with Nia and Kade. It resembles a Shade from The Elementalists. If you focus on a strong emotion other than fear such as happiness or sadness, it cannot eat that emotion and instead turns it into a ball of gold even they usually turn emotions they can't process into iron or brass. 'Shadow Hound' A creature summoned by Duke Erthax that manages to wound Scholar Vash. It is defeated by your character if one of your skills is Brawling or you throw a rock at it. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Groups Category:'Blades of Light and Shadow' Characters